Its the eyes
by sharpe26
Summary: Things go a little different near the end of 3.13 as the Unit gets involved. The idea for this is based on M. Martini  the hit man playing Dirt Diver on that series. I own nothing just having fun with it.
1. Chapter 1

It's the eyes

Castle was using all available cover in moving around whilst Beckett faced down the killer. He was never as scared as he was now. This wasn't the sanitized and sometimes air conditioned environment of an interrogation room, this was a war zone where he and Beckett were the invaders.

Invaders with a cause though. Ryan and Esposito had been captured by a hitman, and taken to the building they were in. It had taken Castle and Beckett a little effort find him and a bit more effort to get into the building he was using as a hideout.

Speaking of effort, they were going to have to talk about entry methods soon or so Castle figured. Beckett was still firing. She had already taken down one hood that was about to shoot Ryan. The hitman and the other guy were still firing at her though.

From the corner of his cover position Castle watched Beckett reload. Her two opponents were holding fire, eyeing what she was doing. As silently as possible, Castle moved.

Or at least, he wanted to. Somebody pulled him by his collar and janked him to his knees. The next thing that followed was the barrel of a big calibre on the edge of his face and a pair of very hard looking brown eyes that told him in no uncertain terms to be quiet!

Castle heard the soft crackling of a radio " Betty Blue, status?"

" The female had one male with her, I've got him contained." Castle didn't respond to the euphemism. " Stay in your position, Betty Blue." The radio squawked and went silent again.

Kate Beckett reloaded with determination that would have made John Wayne stand up and take attention. She stood back from the crates she used as cover and tried peering over the edge of them. Her Glock pistol was out in the same stance as she aimed for the gangster with the MP5. She knew that Lockwood, the hit man, was of to her left someplace, in cover.

There were three shots instead of two, and then came the sound of running feet, at least 4 men by the sounds of it.

A voice called out, it was a deep one, clearly belonging to someone who had seen a thing or two " Area clear?"

Beckett heard two more voices respond "Cool breeze, area clear. Dirt Diver, area clear."

" You and your friend can come out now, miss." Kate peered around the edge of her cover. She saw three men standing in the area where Ryan and Esposito were held captive "Ryan? Esposito?" And after a little pause " Castle?"

" We're okay, Beckett." To her right, Castle appeared. He looked a little pale but was in one piece from the looks of things. " Just peachy."

Beckett now walked up to where Esposito and Ryan were held. Castle and his ' minder' not too far behind. What she saw next, made Kate Beckett wonder about any and all Hollywood and Castle written cliches she had seen or read about.


	2. Chapter 2

There were three men standing near the Lockwood cronies in the large room. All of those were down, shot just once so she saw just briefly. Then her attention was drawn to Lockwood, and the man standing over him.

To her right someone swallowed something rather hard " I've heard there's a double for everyone, but this is ridiculous." Castle noted.

" That may be the case, Mr Castle, but to us it meant a whole lot of trouble." Beckett turned around as a shadow fell over her in the same way as Darth Vader towered over Princess Leia. She received a curt nod " Is this the man you're looking for?"

" I want to know who hired him. And, " Kate produced her badge " I want him in custody." Kate wasn't through yet " And, I want to know who you are."

Snake Doc smiled when he noticed how determined the petite woman in front of him was. He kept on smiling as he answered " you may know me as Snake Doc."

Nobody noticed how a still restrained Esposito nearly jumped out of his own skin.

" Seems we have a bit of a problem here. I think the detective wants to have a word with mr Lockwood." Beckett heard the voice belonging to Cool Breeze wonder about it.

Dirt Diver, whose eyes never wavered stayed quiet.

It was Snake Doc, again, that broke the silence " Why?" Again those fierce piercing eyes.

Kate repeated her story " I wanna find out who hired him. Whoever he is he's the one that ordered the hit on my mother." Castle wasn't really surprised that Snake Doc didn't flinch at all.

" Your story makes sense, Detective. Although prison is a lot better then what I had in mind." The rather smug smile on Snake Doc stayed and as Castle looked at the hit man and his double he couldn't help but wonder if those guys would indeed be able to get into prison and...his mind blankly refused to fill in the rest.

" What you say Dirt Diver? Do we give the lady her due?"

All eyes in the room fell on the man standing over the hit man. The silence in before the answer was brief.

" Chester, the child molester. I wonder which punishment will be worse? Hers? Or mine?" With that behind him, the man walked away from the hit man enabling Kate to put the handcuffs on him. It was a cue for the others as well. One by one they faded out of the room until only Snake Doc remained " Don' try to find us, detective. You got what you came for and so did we." Then he too disappeared in to the dark.

A few days later Ryan and Esposito were back on the job. All three detectives were doing paperwork, this time without Castle around. Esposito noticed that Beckett went to get a new cup of coffee and followed his boss to do the same.

" You still thinking about that thing with Lockwood or whoever he is?" Beckett took a quick zip from her espresso. " Yeah, and I'm also wondering about who those guys at the warehouse were."

Beckett noticed Esposito's demeanor change " Special Forces." He watched his boss frown.

" Special Forces? Isn't that a violation of a number of laws?"

" Yeah, probably. But did you notice the similarities between our hit man and that Dirt Diver guy?" Esposito went on to describe his theory on how somebody must have found out about their similarities and send that particular team to the city to track him down. He added one other thing

" I don't think you'll ever run into those guys again, and maybe that's better."

" I could see that in his eyes." Kate answered

With that said he headed back to his own desk. Leaving Kate Beckett to ponder a little more about her mothers case file and the recent events which had brought her a little closer to solving that case.

fin


End file.
